


Tsukii, Stop Staring!

by sakuatsu_addict247



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, also kuroaka bc they deserve some love too, and teruyama bc rarepairs, anyway hope u enjoy, bkoi for days because im obbsessed, bo and akaashi are friends too, im not a big fan of main stream ships pls forgive me-, mention of past tsukiyama but not much, self indulgent tsukii/reader, soft tsukii, tooru the reader teru and akaashi are best friends, tsukii yams kuro and bo are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_addict247/pseuds/sakuatsu_addict247
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't believe in love,,, well until he meets her that is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Tsukii,,, that's y/n

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenmas_applepi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_applepi/gifts).



> hey hey hey! thanks for checking this story out! a few notes before we start!
> 
> \- y/n goes by she/her in this story, im sorry to all the male tsukii simps! if this does well, i can write male/enby or any other collection of them if you want!   
> \- purely self-indulgent bc ive been reading threads and soft tsukii makes my heart soar ok  
> \- rarepairs for background ships, pls respect these :D  
> \- kuroaka, bokuoi, and teruyama are all adorable, pls respect!   
> \- this will probably be multiple chapters if i feel like it, but hope you enjoy this!! :D   
> \- anyway,,, i'll try and make this not a super weird y/n thing bc i know how annoying those can be but yeah, hope you can enjoy this as much as i do! well, idk if im gonna enjoy this, but we'll see so thank you for taking a chance!  
> \- TW/CW: Cursing, sexual implications, aged up (post time skip?), lgbtq ships and more.  
> \- comment and leave kudos if you enjoy :D   
> \- also i like writing in lowercase so pls don't judge  
> \- and finally! will have texting and such :D

"tsukii! there you are, kuro and bokuto are having a meet-up for us tonight, you wanna go?" 

meet tsukishima kei, a very tall and smart individual, his personality can be hard to deal with but if you manage to make it through the spiky exterior, he will protect you with his life and will stand up for you in any situation. his favorite food is strawberries, more specifically strawberry cake because he has an unlikely sweet tooth. he also has a very cute addiction to dinosaurs, he thinks they're neat. his best friends were kuroo tetsurou, bokuto koutarou, and yamaguchi tadashi. don’t ask him how he became friends with people like kuro and bo, they were obnoxious, but good friends nonetheless. his best friend was yamaguchi, childhood best friend and exes, they had briefly dated but quickly realized that was doomed from the start. tsukishima met bokuto and kuroo in highschool when he was in the volleyball club, which annoyingly enough, became more than just a club to him. now, he plays on the college volleyball team, which is kinda cool. he actually didn’t mind being friends with them - not that he was going to tell them that… ever. 

“so, tsukii?”

“sure, i don’t mind. but i have to get to chemistry. i’ll see you then, kay?”

“bye, tsukii! good luck in chem today. kuro said its kinda hard…”

“ugh, and that’s coming from kuro?”

tadashi nodded and tsukii groaned again before waving and walking off. while he was waling, that’s when he first met her. she was pretty short, but when you’re 6’5 everyone is short. she has e/c eyes, which were an annoyingly pretty color and her h/l, h/c hair seemed to slap him in the face. a weird feeling suddenly filled his chest as he stared longer than what was socially acceptable. shaking his head, he rushed off to chemistry before he could be caught - though he was caught he just didn’t know it. 

-

“babe,” tooru laughed, platonically wrapping an arm around his short friend, “i swear to god, that tall blonde just stared at you and was probably having a straight panic because of how hot you are.”

“tooru, i will kick your ass. go find that beefy dude you were talking about. how did that even happen again?” 

tooru’s face flushed, but began talking anyway, “well, he didn’t techically see me… but i saw him and he was hot as hell!”

“where toruu?”

“i saw him going to the gym with iwa-chan, i think they’re friends, or at least aquainted enough to go to the gym together. y/n you don’t understand, his biscep was as big as like,,, that rock over there! see it, y/n-chan!?”

y/n laughed at her friends dismay, “was he beefeir than iwaizumi?”

tooru shook his head, “no, but a  _ very  _ close second.”

“just saw you want to be crushed by his biceps and go,” y/n teased, walking with her friend to meet up with her other two friends, teru and keiji. 

this is y/n l/n. she is pretty and like her best friend oikawa tooru, she fucking knows it. she has e/c eyes and they are usually pretty cold unless she’s with her close friend and has pretty h/l hair that is always messy because she’s too lazy to brush it in the morning, but apparently she manages to make it work. but,,, she’s short as hell. she stands at a short 5’3 and hasn’t grown an inch in years, which can be annoying when even her shortest friend towers above her. her friends include the great tooru oikawa, yuuji terushima, and keiji akaashi. tooru oikawa is a raging bisexual who either comes to school looking like he’s about to get on tv or like he just woke up. if he’s wearing his glasses, it usually means he doesn’t have volleyball practice that day or he doesn’t feel like putting his contacts in. yuuji terushima is also a raging bisexual who is basically a very playful, but hot idiot who y/n somehow became friends with - honestly he had come up to flirt with her and they kinda just hit it off as friends. then there was keiji akaashi, one of the prettiest people y/n had ever met, and that was saying something because all of her friends were fucking gorgeous, keiji was smart and kind but the perfect mix of modest and stoic - unless he’s with his friends, then he’s just as much of a bitch as everyone in the friend group, y/n loves her friends and she couldn’t be happier with her choices. 

but then, it all changed when they mis sent a picture and got one back - with a bunch of hot guys including the hot, buff guy tooru was simping over  which respectfully was very much accurately done because DAMN! 

“oh my god, we missent, y/n,” groaned tooru as he looked at his phone, “it’s just a bunch of hot dudes- wait a damn minute is that who i think it is?”

out of curiosity for tooru’s apparent surprise and growing blush, yuuji, keiji, and y/n looked over his shoulder, each pair of eyes locking on a certain individual. 

“that’s the guy from the gym!” tooru exclaimed, a red hue on his cheeks as he stared at the hot guy who had mocked his position in the photo they had done. y/n found her eyes landing on the pretty blonde who had been checking her out earlier, he looked just as salty as she did and she felt a giggle erupting out of her throat before she could shut herself out. keiji, who had been previously looking at the bed-head ridden man, snapped up, his eyes trained on y/n who was now blushing at the sudden eye contact. yuuji, who had been staring longingly at the green-haired, freckled, man was now looking at y/n too. tooru looked surprised but waited for her to start talking. 

-

“holy shit, i know we just got a picture we weren’t supposed to but all four of them are hot as hell!” bokuto exclaimed, excitement in his eyes as he traced over the brunette who was on the far left, an arm tightly around the woman next to him as he playfully,  well hopefully it was playfully , kissing her cheek. he was gorgeous, honey brown eyes that sparkled happily as he sat with his three other friends, using his other hand to do a peace sign. he looked to the side to see his friends lock their own eyes on the other individuals, kuroo’s landed on one of the prettiest people bokuto’s ever seen, though not his type, he’s more of a refined pretty while the brunette is more of a laid-back pretty, which if he was honest was much less intimidating. there was also yams who was starting at the blonde, sticking his tongue out, showing off his obvious tongue piercing, one hand around the pretty blackette, and the other one to push his hair back while he grinned at the camera. finally, there was a woman, who tsukii seemed to be mesmerized by, her h/l hair was in a messy bun as she leaned into the  hopefully  friendly kiss from her  boy friend and had her hands flipping off the camera as she playfully grinned at the camera, a small grin.

“you’re right, for once, bo!” kuroo agreed, finally looking away from the screen, playfully grinning at his friend, who respectfully flipped him off, which resulted in the god-awful hyena laugh. tsukishima was also knocked out of whatever trance he was in. 

“she is very pretty,” he admitted, looking away from his friends. 

tadashi, who had finally snapped out of it too, “aw, tsukii has a crush~”

“Shut up, yams.”

“lol, your pressed,” teased tadashi, poking his taller friend’s side, who gave him a friendly glare in return,

“well at least i don’t say ‘lol’ out loud unironically,” tsukishima teased back, giving his oldest friend a shove, who let out a loud, ‘hey!’ 

kuro and bokuto laughed at their friends antics. 

“we should send back a photo, like copying their actions,” suggested kuro.

“sure,” tsukishima agreed, surprisingly very ready to do what they asked, “why not?”

tadashi grinned maliciously, “sure, i don’t mind either,” 

bokuto did the thumbs up and quickly went to sit down on the far left where the brunette had been sitting, pulling tsukishima down with him, putting a friendly arm around his friend, kissing his friend’s cheek and placing a peace sign. tsukishima nearly flinched back but remembered the picture and leaned into the kiss while smiling slightly and sticking his two middle fingers up. then tadashi sat down, putting their other arm around their friend and stuck out his tongue while using his other hand to push his hair back ironically. then, kuro sat down sitting relatively normally while sticking his tongue out a little bit, a little smile resting on his lips. they took the picture, sending it back and immediately got an apology from the owner of the phone. 

[chat - random number?]

oh my god

i am so sorry! 

wrong number ;-; 

y’all are hot tho

GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE 

sry, im pretty sure he’s high 

b.k.

omg! hi its okay LMAO!

ur hot too :) 

whose number is this?

oh! im the brunette :) 

my name is tooru oikawa 

nice to properly meet you?

b.k.

bokuto koutarou ! 

oikawa :) 

yk what would be funny as hell?

b.k.

?

oikawa :) 

we should put all our friends into a gc :D

b.k.

that’s a great idea! i’ll send u

our numbers?

oikawa :)

perfect! 

b.k.

kuro: xxx-xxx-xxxx

tsukii: xxx-xxx-xxxx

yams: xxx-xxx-xxxx

oikawa :) 

ok! wait for the notif <3 

see u soon :D

  
  


[ gc made ]

[ admins: oikawa & bokuto ]

[gc name: picture simps]

[tooru added ‘keiji’, ‘teru’, ‘y/n’, ‘bo’, ‘kuro’, ‘dashi’, and ‘tsukii’]

[keiji]

tooru, it is too damn early for

another fucking gc,,, wait a damn

minuet is that-

[teru] 

yo! its freckles from the pic! hey :) 

[dashi]

h-hi !! 

[tsukii]

ew

[y/n]

well arent u a ball of sunshine

[bo] 

hullo !! 

[tooru] 

thank me later, babes ;) 

[kuro]

bo what the hell did u do this time 

[bo]

idk what ur talking abt 

[tsukii]

god damn it, bokuto, what the hell? 

[yams]

you were the one who was simping-

[yams went offline]

[tsukii went offline]

[bo]

,,,

LMAO 

[kuro]

ECRBW8YR no tsukii kicking yams’s ass 

[bo]

,,,

kurobro, he’s like 6’5 

[y/n]

he’s what

[toruu]

just say u wanna suck his dick and go

[y/n]

LITERALLY FUCK OFF U BISEXUAL BITCH 

[toruu]

did u just out me,,, 

[kuro]

hey, its ok

im bi too 

[bo]

i like guys too! :) 

[toruu]

well y/n, that’s a win for men 

[y/n]

literally just the hell up tooru 

[tooru]

no 

[keiji] 

i hate all of u 

[kuro]

damn that kinda sucks

[keiji]

,,, 

[tooru]

not keiji taking back his daily ihu bc he’s a simp

[keiji]

U LITERALLY DROOLED AFTER U SAW HIM 

[tooru]

heS IN THE CHAT-

[keiji]

yeah, think abt the consequences of ur actions

[y/n]

wHEn wILl yOU leArN ?

[teru]

WhEN WiLL yOu lEaRn ?

[keiji]

THAT UR ACTIONS HAVE GODDAMN CONSEQUENCES?

[tooru]

hahaha no.

[bo]

wow! i like u already :D

[tooru]

EIUYRBCAECR hahahaha what?

[y/n] 

no one:

tooru: *gay panicking* 

[tooru] 

i will cut u 

[bo] 

pls dont cut ppl?

[tooru]

only bc u asked mr smexy buff man |

only bc u asked mr smexy buff |

only bc u asked mr smexy |

only bc u asked mr |

only bc u asked :) [sent] 

[y/n] 

*head in hands* i hate these gays 

[tsukii is online]

[tsukii]

mood 

[teru]

if ur back…

[yams is online]

[teru]

HI! 

[yams]

hiiiii :D

[y/n]

ugh im bored 

[tooru]

u rude ass bitch 

[y/n]

haha ik boo 

[tsukii]

im kinda bored too

[bo]

we should all meet up! get to know each other in person... :) 

[meanwhile,,,] 

[bad bitches gc <3] 

[tooru]

,,,

we going?

[y/n] 

i mean,,, i kinda wanna meet smexy tall beanpole with the snarky attitude bc,,,

well y'all know

[keiji]

just say u like assholes and go 

[teru] 

LMAO KEIJI 

[tooru] 

lmaoooooo 

[keiji]

ur not any different. ur type is buff. ur first bf was an ass too. iwachan was it?

[tooru]

die mr. ive never dated anyone bc im too perfect 

[keiji]

oh creative 

[tooru]

but seriously we going?

[y/n]

im down

[teru]

im down too 

[keiji] 

someone has to keep u heathens in line 

[tooru]

fuck yeah! 

[im pretty sure we're all bi gc] 

[bo]

so... i did that 

[kuro]

we know bo

why tho. what if they say no?!

[tsukii]

i hope they say yes

[yams]

just say ur straight and go

[tsukii]

u know more than anyone im bi

[bo]

and i oop- 

[kuro]

TEA!

[yams]

i-

LMAO TSUKII 

[back in the main gc]

[picture simps gc]

[tooru] 

we're down :D 

where we meeting up?

[bo] 

there's a pretty cool cafe down the road, if u wanna do smth more private, tsukii is rich as hell and we could go to his house

[tsukii]

yall are smth else and only use me for my money. but fine. come on over ig. its xxxx

[dashi]

aw tsukii is soft 

[tsukii]

i will cut u 

[irl!]

"why are we doing this,,," trailed off terushima, nervously standing in front of the big mansion they had quickly drived too. 

"because we wanna chill with the people we met online. damn y/n, not only is he hot, he rich, lucky girl," teased tooru, ruffling her hair. she glared at him, knocking on the door. the door opened and four people were standing there. one was very tall, around 6'5 with blonde hair that y/n immediately recognized from school the other day. 

"hi, welcome to tsukii's home!" grinned the owl-like dude, he grabbed tooru's hands, dragging him in, tooru looked back, swooned then allowed himself to be pulled in. 

"it's tsukishima kei, nice to meet you," tsukishima said blankly, "please don't break anything. this is tadashi yamaguchi and the one next to him is kuroo tetsurou. the one who just ran back is bokuto koutarou. he's taken a liking to your brunette, sorry."

they eight of them eventually seperated into pairs, getting to know each other. 

[bkoi]

"so, bokuto koutarou right? one of the top five aces in high school?" asked tooru in awe, "that's so cool!"

"mhm! number four to be precise! i was behind ushijima, so that kinda sucked , but he was really good so it was understandable. you're a setter right? could you maybe set for me sometime?" bokuto grinned, making the usually flirty setter flush in embarrassment. 

"that's hella cool, dude. i'd love to set for you sometime," he used 'dude' to hide their embarrassment, but when he saw the other's face fall they quickly apologized, "im sorry! do you not like being called 'dude?'"

“Not by you,” mumbled bokuto, “uh, we’re friends right? don’t you use ‘babe’ and such for your friends?”

tooru grinned, “yeah, but like i wanna be more than friends~”

[trym]

“i think tooru has already started flirting with bokuto and that’s the funniest thing,” terushima grinned, looking over to freckles who was looking over at bokuto who was now a flustered mess over something tooru had said, though neither knew what yet.

“that’s for sure, is tooru pretty flirty?”

“generally yeah. they just do it because they don’t really want to think about an actual, long-term relationship because… well that isn’t my place to say, but i think you get it?” 

tadashi nodded, “are the,,, like okay?”

terushima shrugged, “honestly, there are not a lot of ‘sane’ people in our group, hope that’s okay?”

“that’s what makes y’all so interesting, i like people who are a little ruffled,” grinned tadashi, reaching his hand out to touch terushima, he was about to pull away when terushima suddenly pulled his hand back, allowing him to rest it on his face, tadashi’s face brightened like a tomato and terushima let out a giggle-laugh. 

“you can touch me, you know?” 

“i- alright, teru,” tadashi whispered nervously, curling his hand around the surprisingly soft cheek of terushima. 

[kuroaka]

“you’re friends are something else,” teased kuroo, trying to hide the fact he was panicking over the pretty god-like figure, “they’re chaotic as hell and that’s coming from me!”

keiji smiled at the joke his new friend made, “they are a bit much sometimes, especially tooru and teru, i do hope they aren’t scaring your friends with their… flirty nature.”

kuroo grinned, “bo can be pretty flirty when he wants, but he’s most just dense. though, i think he’s really taken a liking to your brunette friend over there. tadashi is as shy as a bean until you get to know him, then he’s as much of an asshole as the rest of us. and tsukii… well, he’s… he’s never really liked anyone before, i mean he dated tadashi but it was only in highschool. but, the way he looks at y/n is kinda unsettling,” kuroo hummed, slowly moving his arm around keiji, hoping he wouldn’t notice - which he did but kuroo was funny and attractive so why not? 

“ah, well y/n can be against dating as well, but overall pretty cool? i’ve never seen her so mesmerized. though, tsukishima-san is pretty attractive.”

keiji could practically feel kuroo’s heartbreak, moving his arm back to his lap. keiji frowned, reaching out of the other man’s arm, pulling it around himself and tucking his smaller build under the surprisingly muscular arm of the older and taller man, who blinked in surprise and looked down as if he was expecting him to laugh and say ‘just kidding’ really loudly.

“but, i prefer people with black hair and tanner skin,” whispered keiji, a blush gracing his pale cheeks. kuroo’s eyes lit up and he pulled him closer.

“do you wanna watch a movie, keiji-chan?” kuroo teased. keiji’s face flared at the mention of his name slipping out of the older man’s lips. 

“i- sure,” grinned keiji, “can we watch a horror movie?” he giggled in amusement when kuroo’s face paled. 

“sure?” he trailed off, “you like horror?”

“yeah, it gives me a good adrenaline rush,” the smaller grinned, turning on the tv. 

-

[tsukii and y/n]

“they are all,,, disgusting.”

“disgusting because you’re homophobic or disgusting because you don’t like seeing your friends in love.”

“The latter, i’m bi. i like seeing my friends… happy? but i guess, i don’t want them to leave me just because they’ve finally found someone else who can deal with their dumb asses.”

“yo, i’m y/s too. that’s lit. i didn’t think you’d be bi, but pleasant surprise. but, i think you’re just worried about them, it’s okay to admit it, i won’t tell them.”

Tsukishima shrugged, “i guess i am… i’ve been with these idiots for a long time. met tadashi when we were kids and the other two idiots when i was in high school. they got me to truly enjoy high school.” 

y/n grinned, loving all the attention she was getting from her one-day crush, “that’s super cool. me and tooru are childhood friends. we’ve done everything together since day one, he’s like a brother to me. teru once flirted with me at a party and i flirted back,,, honestly we just kinda had a one night stand and then decided to be best friends after that. what can i say, blondes are my type,” she said, subtly looking over at the blonde man beside her, “then keiji,,, we met him in out first year of college, cause tooru, teru and i had been friends through our senior year then came here met keiji and its been the four of us ever since.”

tsukishima continued to watch y/n as she talked about her group of friends, her eyes lighted up in a way as she talked about her oldest friend tooru, who apparently had been through so much but was also a salty asshole sometimes, y/n teased she though tooru and tsukishima would get along - if it made y/n happy, tsukishima didn’t think he’d mind too much. they continued to chat about random things and tsukishima felt more and more at home… until…

  
“guys!!! we should play truth or dare and other party games!” grinned tooru, pulling bokuto by the hand, the other had his eyes trained on their linked hands, a bright blush on his cheeks and a goofy smile gracing his lips. tsukishima let out a smile after seeing his friend smile that goofily, he hadn’t seen that in a while. he was happy that y/n’s flirty friend was able to give bokuto his smile back, he only hoped that this would last and nothing drastic would happy. suddenly, he felt pressure on his own hand, looking down he saw y/n clinging to his hand as she dragged him off to the center to where tooru and the others were, a pink blush covered his cheeks before he quickly pushed it away.

“alright, now that everyone is here,” tooru grinned deviously, bokuto practically attached to his hip, listening attentively, “who should go first?”

tsukishima thought about it for a moment, wondering if it was best to push away the inevitable or to get it over with, he opened his mouth to volunteer when kuroo beat him to it.

“i got it!” kuroo grinned, “alright, tsukii truth or dare?”

well, at least he was getting out of the first round pretty easy, “... dare,” tsukii said emotionlessly, waiting for his dare. kuroo’s eyes glinted mischievously. 

“i dare you to pull y/n onto your lap for the next few rounds.”

“Okay,” tsukishima hummed, pulling the lighter girl by the wait into his laip. she was tiny, still only about 5’3, wow her parents must be short. 

kuroo rolled his eyes at the lack of emotion, but allowed the game to continue, all but ignoring the growing blush on y/n’s face. 


	2. fuck you, kuroo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo seems to deem it worthy information to tell... well, he's kinda dumb. 
> 
> also, terushima and tadashi bond, bokuto and oikawa get freaky, and y/n and tsukishima get domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo! thanks for reading!

at one point, tsukishima had leaned his head on y/n’s shoulder, resting his eyes as the others continued. they had forgotten that y/n could get off if she wanted, but the enjoyment of having her taller friend leaning against her didn’t seem to bother her much. meanwhile, tooru was wreaking havoc and kuroo was helping them take over the game. 

“okay! bokubro, truth or dare?” asked kuroo with a grin, eyeing tooru who looked like they were about to murder kuroo on the spot, which he responded with a wink, successfully pissing off the owl-like man next to his friend - who looked like they were going to burst a vessle.   
“dare,” growled bokuto, a glare seeping out from his eyes as he muttered the words so low that even kuroo felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, but managed to keep a calm, cool smile on his features.   
“uh... i dare you to do seven minutes of heaven with tooru-kun over here,” kuroo smirked, successfully pulling his counterpart closer, nessleing his head into the other man’s neck, making keiji’s face flush a bright red.   
bokuto rose an eyebrow but stood, taking tooru’s hand, standing up and heading over to the nearest closet, leaving a blushing mess being pulled behind him.  
“damnnnn, i can’t believe tooru was the first un-virgin,” joked teru, leaning his head on tadashi’s shoulder as he was the shorter, getting a cackle from kuroo who had his arm around keiji again. 

[w/ bkoi]

they stood there awkwardly for a moment before tooru finally looked up to see bokuto looking at them, which resulted in tooru blushing for bokuto to see - which gave him the confirmation he needed, leaning foreward, he held the other’s arms above their head and raised an eyebrow, asking if it was okay because consent. A tiny, soft ‘yes’ came out of the other person’s mouth, and bokuto leaned foreward, kissing their lips and loved the feeling. tooru did too, feeling the love gravitating off of the taller, more built man in front of him, who was apparently also just as attracted to them as they were him.   
when their lips finally connected, it felt like bliss, though tooru had only been thinking about this since their first meeting, it still sent butterflies swarming. tooru couldn’t remember the last time they had felt this blissful with a kiss, but all too soon he pulled away.  
“i think you’re really hot and i want to get to know you, will you go on a date with me?” asked the beefier man, standing above the surprisingly shorter person, who still had their hands bound above their head.   
tooru grinned, “i’d love that. i think you’re really hot too by the way,” they hummed, leaning over and kissing the other’s bicep, “though i think the timer is about to go off.”  
bokuto rolled his eyes, giving his new ‘friend’ a kiss before letting their hands down, when they were released from the closet, tooru clung to bokuto the rest of the night. 

[tsukii & y/n]

“they probably just made out in there,” y/n whispered from tsukishima’s lap, loving the feeling of the man around her, she had relaxed a while ago, her body completely falling under bliss as she sat in the man’s lap, humming along as she played with his long fingers, “i mean, look how giddy tooru looks and bokuto looks like he just won the world.”  
tsukishima nodded sleepily, “mhm, oikawa-san looks like they just got their brains fucked out, but like not fully and bokuto looks like he just claimed someone.”  
y/n snickered, “i don’t think they did the deed… yet.”  
“y/n, you’re older than me and you still say the deed? it’s sex.”  
“i know, i know. but its funnier coming up with weird names for it. like smex, the deed, and god forbid, it.”  
tsukishima stifled a snicker in her shoulder, y/n grinned feeling pleased with herself. the game had died down after kuroo felt satisfied with all the different pairs and once again they fell into their two groups, the day slowly slipping away until it was nightfall. 

tsukishima told everyone where their rooms were, ignoring how oikawa followed bokuto to his usual room, looking at how y/n looked like she was gonna burst out laughing. tsukishima sadly did not have an excuse for y/n to stay in his room with him, though he wondered what it would be like to have y/n in his arms. but, he knew he could never ask that, it crossed too many borders of just-met today friends. though, he also did not miss how her shoulders fell over when she lifted herself off his lap, he felt similarity, it was not as nice without her there. he wondered if she would come to his room near the end of the night, shaking his head, he decided not to think about it and get his hopes up.

-

perhaps there was someone out there playing matchmaker because around midnight, tsukishima’s door opened. letting out an annoyed groan, he sat up to see who dared to entire his room without his permission. though, his expression changed when he put his glasses on and saw her. y/n was standing at the edge of the door, looking somewhat ashamed.   
“y/n?” whispered tsukishima, climbing out of bed to see what she needed, completely forgetting he did not sleep in a shirt.   
her face went completely red and she immeditly turned around to leave, before tsukishima grabbed her wrist, pulling her back in. she blushed again before managing to stutter out, “it’s kinda stupid,,, but like i had nightmare and i knew tooru was with bokuto and when i can’t sleep we usually cuddle and tadashi is off with teru and somehow kuroo got keiji to stay with him! i-i can leave if you want-”  
“oh just shut up,” groaned tsukishima, “you’re fine. come in, i guess. stop whining alright?”  
“Sorry, tsukii,” whispered y/n, “didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“you didn’t. but i’m sleepy and i’d like to sleep. come on in, i don’t care but i know those idiots are gonna need someone to cook tomorrow and it’s probably going to be me unless one of you can cook?”  
“tooru and keiji can.”  
“nevermind then. but still, let’s sleep, alright?”  
y/n walked in behind tsukishima, slipping into the beside covers. it wasn’t as if y/n was weak in any sort of way, she just had freaquent nightmares and since all of her friends decided to be simps, she was forced to come to tsukishima, who she wasn’t even sure if he would let her in but to her pleasent suprise, he did and now she was laying in his bed. at some point, he had turned around to face her and wrapped an arm around her waist - afraid to wake him up, she just melted into his embrace which was much more warm than she thought it would be, then again she had only sat in his lap for the evening, but he was-  
she was going off in another unnecessary rant-  
“you should at least try and sleep. relax, i know you’re uptight about something. you mentioned cuddling with oikawa-san so i figured-”  
“thank you tsukii,” y/n grinned, turning around and burying herself in his chest. she felt him tense up before relaxing and pulling her closer to his very bare chest which she just realized and holy shit he was ripped. 

-

[teruyama]

tadashi knew he would get along with the tongue piercing boy as soon as he met him. while he was insanely attractive and had an extremely attractive piercing, he was also a very playful and overall funny guy. he was too perfect to be real but tadashi liked talking to him regardless. during the ruthless game of truth or dare, he had been kissed in places he hadn’t thought possible and his hand was secured within terushima’s the entire time which was calloused from something, tadashi was insanely curious as to what. but, much like y/n, he liked sleeping with another person in the bed - not sexually, well at least not now. so, he made his way to find teru’s designated room and quickly found him sleeping, tadashi knocked softly but apparently it was enough to open the eyes of the pierced boy, who peaked up and grinned widely to see who it was.   
“well, hello freckles. what can i do for you?”  
“can... can i stay in here?”  
“for sure, freckles! my bed is wide open. want me to sleep on the ground?”  
“no, it’s alright, thank you teru.” 

tadashi got into the bed, immediately feeling better having another presence in the bed. he closed his eyes before a tap was felt on his shoulder, he peeked over to see teru’s wide eyes looking at him playfully.   
“hey?”   
“wanna cuddle?”  
“i- sure.”   
terushima didn’t need much more confirmation after that, he laid close to them, pulling tadashi to his chest. tadashi, as if on instinct, turned around, burying his face in the other man’s chest and tangling their legs together. he felt yuuji stiffen for a moment before letting the younger man melt into his chest, a goofy grin resting on his cheeks. 

[kuroaka]

keiji was nervous. maybe this was a bad idea… but then again, he had seen y/n and teru get into rooms with their pair. maybe this was too risky-  
“woah! keiji what are you doing outside my room?” gasped kuroo quietly.  
keiji felt his entire body freeze and turned to run off, but was grabbed and pulled into the room, a blush gracing his pale cheeks, “i-i saw my friends sneak into rooms and i felt lonely and well i-”  
“oh! Yeah, no problem. the beds here are huge, get in! i just need to go to the bathroom real quick.”  
“okay,” whispered keiji before going and laying down in the bed, it was just as cold and lonely as the other bed. he wished kuro would hury the fuck up. 

soon enough, keiji felt a weight shift down next to him, he looked over his shoulder to see kuro trying as quietly as possible to get down on the bed, a disappointed look on his face when he saw keiji awake.   
“ah, sorry. i was trying to be quite. did i wake you?”  
keiji shook his head, “n-no. i couldn’t sleep.”  
kuro grinned, offering a space next to his arm like he had throughout the evening. keiji did not pass it up, like he had not through the evening. keiji felt comfortable and the heat started the help keiji shift to sleep and he heard a chuckle resonate throughout kuro’s body, which was just as warm as he remembered. he cuddled closer and felt as if he were in heaven but it got better when kuro pulled him closer than he thought possible. 

-

[bokuoi]

tooru was excited when bokuto had pulled them off with them when they were tired. they wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to bokuto’s muscular body. tooru was now laying down in the bed after a shower, waiting for bokuto to finish his own. tooru looked around the room, it obviously wasn’t where he stayed a lot of the time, but nevertheless screamed what little they knew about their new special friend. there were a lot of owl-like pokemon posters hanging around the room, a few posters from an anime called “seven deadly sins” which tooru had also loved.   
“kawa? you okay? you’ve been staring at the ceiling for like ten minutes,” a deep, slightly concerned voice says as tooru snaps out of his dream-like state. tooru sits up and sees bokuto leaving against the doorway, staring at them like they’re the most beautiful person in the world. a small blush creeps up their cheeks as they let out an awkward smile.  
“haha! sorry, bo. i kinda zoned out. did you enjoy your shower?”  
bokuto nods, going into the closet to grab some clothes, “it’s kinda funny how the three of us, kuro, dashi and i kinda basically live here. tsukishima says he doesn’t like us but i would bet my life he does. i mean do you see anyone else getting basically a designated room here? he’s our best friend too, you know. i really appreciate tsukii, you know, really good guy. but anyway, enough about tsuki- what are you staring at?”  
“you’re just so… beautiful when you go off on rants like that. like i use beautiful so rarely but you are just so beautiful bokuto, like everything about you. your soul is so beautiful too,” tooru said, looking into his eyes, looking so adoringly towards him.   
bokuto blushed bright red, “a-ah, thank you, tooru.”  
this time, it was tooru’s turn to turn bright red, “ah! i’m so sorry if i made you uncomfortable, bo! i didn’t-”  
“it’s alright. it was nice,” grinned bokuto, leaning down next to the other, kissing their temple to calm them down, “don’t worry about it, kay? very few things tick me off.”  
tooru relaxed, loving the feeling of his lips on their skin. they grinned when bokuto finally laid down next to them, opening his arm and tooru slithered in next to him, finding the right amount of comfort before closing their eyes.   
“hey tooru?”  
“yes, kouchan?”  
“wanna maybe go on a date tomorrow?”  
“i’d like that very much.”

-

bokuto was more than a little disappointed when tooru wasn’t next to him when he awoke in the morning, but then again it was also 10 a.m. and he figured the ladder had gotten up to do something. he smelled something from downstairs, maybe tsukishima was gonna cook to show off for y/n? well, either way bokuto would get some of his really good cooking! however, the pleasant surprise of seeing tooru downstairs, making a huge breakfast was much better. it was obvious they had been cooking for an hour or longer, their hair was messy, glasses resting on their nose. a loose shirt was on their body that bokuto automatically recognized as his own, a blush rushed up his cheeks as he snuck in behind the other.   
as if the universe wanted to foil his plan, tooru turned around at that moment to place some eggs on the table, only to see bokuto sneaking up behind them. an amused smile graced their lips as they saw bokuto stand up sheepishly.  
“good morning to you too, kouchan,” teased tooru, kissing his cheek as they placed down the food, “you awoke earlier than i thought.”  
bokuto grinned, “miss your presence.”  
“how sweet,” tooru teased, finishing up the american-style breakfast they had chosen to make. 

-

[tsuki and y/n]

when he awoke, she was still cuddled to his chest. his heart rate sped up for a moment before he started to smell something good from the kitchen, looking at the time he noticed it was around 10:20. y/n was still cuddled up to his chest, but moved slightly to let the taller know she was awake.  
“oi, wake up. breakfast is done, i think,” whispered tsukishima, threading his fingers through her hair as an attempt to wake up the beautiful goddess below him - which sent his mind into a flurry for dirty things.   
“grn. good morning to you,” y/n yawned, sitting up, her hair looking way messier than tsukishima had seen before, he stifled a chuckle to hide the fact he thought she looked cute. she threw him a glare, “damn you tsukii! now, let’s go eat. tooru makes really good food,”  
tsukishima chuckled, throwing her the nearest hoodie, noticing she was still in her old clothes. she blushed, but accepted the very big shirt. 

y/n was right - tooru does make very good food. everything was well made, even though it was obvious tooru hadn’t slep very much last night which made tsukishima’s eyes travel over to bokuto who looked a little too proud of himself. tsukishima sighed, but the feeling of loneliness was starting to fade.   
“is it up to your standards, tsukishima-kun? i heard you’re the designated cook around here,” grinned tooru, leaning on their hands as they looked at tsukishima, though tsukishima could see through the confident exterior and saw how petrified the other was.   
tsukishima gave a nod of approval, “it’s good. better than what kuroo-san or bokuto-san could cook.”  
“we’ve been friends for years and he STILL calls us -san, can you believe that, akaashi?” groaned kuroo, who had one hand under the table, probably holding akaashi’s.   
“it’s quite respectful, kuroo-san, considering how he is younger than you. how did you become friends with them again, tsukishima-kun?”  
“these idiots approached me at a volleyball camp and haven’t left me alone since,” tsukishima groaned, “but... every once in a while they’re tolerable.”  
kuroo faked a happy gasp, or perhaps it wasn’t fake, “tsukiii!”  
“shut up and sit down, kuroo-san.”  
kuroo put his hands up in defense, but there was a giddy grin on his lips for the rest of breakfast. 

-

[kuroaka]

“what is your relationship with tsukishima-kun, kuroo-san?” asked akaashi curiously, “you seem closer to him than the other two.”  
“oh!” laughed kuro, “uh, well, we used to be uh… boyfriends, i guess is the best way to put it. like when he was pining after yamaguchi and yams didn’t like tsukii back and a crush of mine didn’t feel the same, we dated. but its over, like completely. don’t worry, kay?” reassured kuroo, kissing akaashi’s temple who due to his nature, was starting to worry.

“i feel like kuroo just did something dumb,” tadashi yanwed, leaning against terushima as the movie played, “like really dumb.”  
“are all of y’all psychically connected?”  
“no, i can just tell when my friends are gonna do something dumb.”  
“that’s a cool skill, dashi. what do you think kuroo did?”  
“probably brought something up that made akaashi insecure or something.

-

at the end of the day, they went home, leaving the four boys in tsukishima’s house. bokuto was grinning widely, kuroo looked nervous, yamaguchi looked suspicious and tsukishima looked love sick - well as love sick as someone like tsukishima could. all in all, it was thing and he’s glad it happened… though he does wonder why kuroo looks so frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this all the way! please consider leaving kudos and comments - they motivate me to write more <3


End file.
